Blood Ties
by Alessandra Mendonca
Summary: Faltava uma semana para o casamento. Eu estava entrando em pânico. Histérica. Hiperventilado. Prestes a ter um derrame cerebral. Pode até achar graça, mas eu preferia que um vampiro me mordesse a me casar. E pode ter certeza que eu estava falando isso de
1. Chapter 1

CAPмTULO UM - A HORA ESTа CHEGANDO.

Meu quarto estava estanhamente gelado e vazio aquela noite. Talvez fosse porque Edward não estava lá. Infelzimente ele tinha ido caçar, e só voltaria no outro dia pela manhã. Liguei a luz e dei uma olhada para o relógio. ''Uma hora da manhã''. Faltavam dez horas para Edward chegar. Dez longas horas. Desliguei a luz e deitei novamente na cama para tentar ficar com algum sono. Mas, nesses últimos dias eu praticamente não conseguia dormir. Talvez a idéia de me casar daqui a um mês tivesse uma '_'leve_'' influência nisso. ''É...me casar"

Gemi e me virei de lado, quando pensei nessas palavras e me virei na cama, com meu estômago fazendo um barulho estranho. O problema? Eu tinha 18 anos! 18 anos! Ninguém se casa com 18 anos!

Me virei novamente e dei uma olhada rápida no porta-retrado na minha mesa. Ele estava ali, olhando para mim, aquele com o qual eu ia me casar. E de repente os meus temores aliviaram um pouco. Era ele a razão de tudo isso, era nele que eu pensava quando a ansiedade batia na porta da minha mente. Meu Edward.

Talvez eu pensasse tão mal assim do casamento por causa de meus pais. Charlie e Renee se casaram muito jovens. Eles estavam apaixonados, certo! Mas a vida a dois tratou de expulsar essa paixão rapidinho. E talvez fosse isso a razão dos meus pensamentos ruins. Inconscientemente eu tinha a idéia de que, talvez, Edward possa se desencantar de mim na vida a dois. Ele sentiria meu cheiro todos os dias, todas as horas, o meu aroma não mais o faria se inquietar. Sim, porque Edward era um vampiro, que tinha sede do meu sangue.

Mas esse era o trato. Case-se comigo e eu a transformarei em uma vampira. Engraçado como alguém pode ter mais medo de casar do que de se transformar em um ser inumano para sempre. É, essa sou eu!

O fato é que, dentro de um mês eu estaria me casando de branco, véu e grinalda ( por mais que eu detestasse toda essa idéia, tive que, mesmo que totalmente contra a minha vontade, concordar com que a irmã de Edward, Alice, fizesse todo o meu casamento. E, do jeito que eu a conheço, estaremos nas colunas sociais no outro dia).

Além de tudo isso, outra coisa atormentava a minha mente...onde estará Jake?

Jake havia ido embora a algum tempo, agora...Tentei falar com Billy e com o Sam, que me confortaram, dizendo que ele tinha que fazer isso, que ele iria voltar, mas eu não podia deixar de me preocupar tanto com ele.

Nesses pensamentos eu adormeci, mas não foi um sono totalmente tranquilo, visto que eu tive pesadelos recorrentes, que, por algum motivo estranho, eu não pude me lembrar. O fato é que acordei bem cedo, olhei pela janela e vi que Charlie já havia saído para pescar.

Desci, fui até a cozinha preparar meu cereal, e deixei a televisão ligada, só ouvindo as notícias enquanto tirava o leite da geladeira.

''Onda de desaparecimentos continua a intrigar investigadores, que procuram correspôndencia entre os crimes que varreram os Estados Unidos e agora chegam até Phoenix''

Eu ergui a sobrancelha. Agora que eu sabia sobre vampiros, os crimes que noticiavam no jornal já não me pareciam tão normais assim.

''E um cuidado especial: ataques de um possível lobo, ou um grande cachorro estão sendo noticiados por toda a região, por isso, muito cuidado ao andar em zonas ermas...''

Não consegui mais ouvir o resto da notícia, a minha mente só ecoava o nome de Jake. ''Será possível que ele realmente estivesse fazendo...?''. Virei minha cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se tentasse apagar tudo que havia estado na minha mente. Não havia jeito de que Jake estivesse por trás desses ataques, não mesmo!

Mas tranquila depois do meu convecimento, ouvi a campanhia tocando, olhei para o relógio, mas ainda faltava muito tempo para Edward chegar. Fui letargicamente até a porta, abrindo-a, com os pensamentos ainda constantes.

-Alice!- falei, abraçando a irmã de Edward, eu realmente gostava muito dela.

-Vim te pegar, Bella - ela falou, pegando o meu casaco rapidamente, e já me puxando em direção ao carro.

-Pe...pegar pra quê? Não tínhamos combinado nada.- falei, olhando interrogativamenta para ela, me perguntando se isso tinha segundas intenções.

-Vamos até em casa, Bella -

Eu a olhei duvidosa, e logo lançei. -Alice, se isso for para você me convencer de alguma coisa sobre o casamentos eu juro que...

-Edward está chegando - ela falou rindo, sabendo que isso era a única coisa que me fazia fazer o que ela quisesse.

Antes que pudesse voltar a mim, já estávamos na estrada, faltando pouco para chegarmos à mansão dos Cullen. Eu já havia ido lá inúmeras vezes, mas ainda sim a sua beleza ne hipnotizava. Alice não me falou nada pelo caminho, apenas coisas triviais, mas alguma coisa me dizia que eu não ia gostar nenhum pouco do que ela tinha para me dizer...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO DOIS – VISITANTES

Entramos na mansão dos Cullen, eu ainda olhava curiosamente para Alice, que ainda continuava sem me falar absolutamente nada.

Ao entrarmos um pouco mais vi Jasper soltando uma risada ao falar comigo.

-Hey, Bella...já viu a no...- nesse momento Alice mandou ele se calar raivosamente, aumentando ainda mais a minha curiosidade. – Certo, não está mais aqui quem falou - continuou Jasper, passando por mim sem falar mais nada, em direção aos fundos da casa.

-Alice!- falei, parando no meio do caminho. – Vamos, me diga logo o que você quer.- falei, cruzando os braços.

Ela suspirou e fez um gesto para que eu subisse. Coisa que obedeci prontamente, pois minha vontade de saber o que era tudo aquilo superava a minha teimosia em permanecer parada.

Subimos em direção ao escritório de Carslile...ou melhor, ao lugar que _supostamente_ seria o escritório de Carslile porque eu não tinha a menor idéia em que aquele lugar havia se trasformando. Em todo o local havia tecidos, papéis de várias cores e tamanhos, inúmeras revistas espalhadas no chão, amostra de tudo que você possa imaginar para uma..._festa de casamento _.

-Alice...- eu comecei a falar baixinho, transbordando de raiva.

-Bella, escuta só, eu sei que você não faz questão de sua festa, mas, já que você aceitou fazer alguma coisa, que façamos direito, oras! – ela falou, já sentando em um lugar no chão, onde estavam alguns papéis empilhados, de diversas cores e tamanhos.

-Alice, eu disse que você poderia fazer uma comemoração. Isso aqui está parecendo uma festa de gala, não quero nada dessa palhaçada. – falei, ficando parada onde eu estava, ainda boquiaberta com o que Alice tinha feito com o escritório.

-Bella, confie em mim, isso são coisas básicas: convites, amostra de tecidos para as cadeiras, tudo isso tem em qualquer festa de casamento.

Eu dei uma nova olhada em tudo. Realmente eu não podia brigar com Alice, de jeito nenhum, ela iria ganhar de mim de qualquer modo.

-Por que eu tenho que me sentar e escolher? Você não pode apenas ver o que escolhi? Podemos pular essa parte – falei, com uma voz de cansada.

Alice olhou para mim impacientemente.

-Estraga-prazeres.

Como uma adulta educada, o que eu fiz foi dar língua para ela, que me correspondeu rindo. Depois, ela olhou para os convites, e pegou uma amostra de um papel branco, muito simples, mas ao mesmo tempo muito bonito.

-Humn, boa escolha – ela falou se levantando.

E assim passamos algum tempo mais...para fazer Alice feliz comecei a me sentar e escolhi todas as coisas, a dedo. Ela até havia trazido alguns tipos de bolo para que eu escolhesse, afinal, nossos hábitos alimentares eram um pouco diferentes.

Enquanto estávamos terminando de escolher os tecidos ( ela teimava em colocar dourado em tudo, e eu ainda permanecia no bom e velho branco), uma voz falou na porta.

-Bella?

Olhei para trás, e lá estava ele...era incrível que depois de tanto tempo ele ainda me deixava sem ar, sem fôlego...olhar para ele era como se todos os meus problemas tivessem desaparecidos de uma hora para outra, nada naquele momento poderia me abalar, pois eu sabia que ele estava comigo.

Saí correndo de onde eu estava e pulei em cima dele, dando o abraço mais apertado que eu conseguia dar. Ele me correspondeu, e ainda começou a me beijar, de forma que meus joelhos começaram a tremer e eu estava começando a ficar sem ar.

-Você não pode morrer antes do casamento, Bella – ele murmurou baixinho no meu ouvido, enquanto notava o quão frágil eu estava perto dele.

Me soltei do seu abraço, com o rosto rubro, e rindo ao olhar para os seus olhos dourados.

Ele deu uma olhada por cima do meu ombro.

-Alice te seqüestrou? – falou, notando o que tinha acontecido com o escritório.

-Edward, infelizmente você tem que sair daqui, agora! – Alice falou, nervosa.

Edward e eu nos entreolhamos, mas, antes que pudéssemos dizer alguma coisa, ela vociferou, o expulsando do quarto:

- Dá azar ver a noiva com o vestido, antes do casamento!

Eu estava perplexa! Havia esquecido completamente do vestido, mas, pelo visto, Alice não, e, quando ela falou aquilo, meus olhos varreram o escritório, e notaram um detalhe que passou despercebido. Na parte de trás, quase que escondidos, estavam empilhados uma variedade incrível de trouxas brancas.

-Não...- falei, com extremo desgosto na voz.- Edward, não, me deixe sair daqui.- implorei.

Ele começou a rir, e saiu sem dizer nada, me deixando sozinha com Alice que já acabara de arrumar algumas coisas e já tinha fechado a porta, e colocado os vestidos em cima da mesa.

Para falar a verdade, não demorou muito para que eu encontrasse o vestido. Era um muito simples, tomara que caia, todo branco, com a saia um pouco rodada, mas não muito, revestido com pequenos cristais que brilhavam em toda a sua extensão. Na verdade, foi exatamente por isso que havia escolhido aquela roupa, pelos cristais que brilhavam e me lembravam Edward.

Depois do martírio de Alice finalmente consegui sair de lá e fiquei junto com Edward, e todos os outros que agora se aglomeravam no andar de baixo.

Alice estava descendo as escadas, depois de limpar todo o escritório de Carlisle antes que ele notasse o que realmente tinha acontecido lá dentro, quando, de repente, ela parou no meio da escada, com a expressão que eu já havia visto antes, e que me trazia más lembranças: ela estava tendo uma visão.

Todos correram para junto dela, quem falou primeiro foi Carlisle:

- Um bando novo...outros vampiros..nunca os tinha visto antes- ela começou a falar.

Instantaneamente, a aura tranqüila da casa de desintegrou, antes que alguém pudesse falar alguma coisa, Alice retomou.

-Eles não estão sós...Tem...lobisomens junto com eles.

Eu pude ver o choque passando por cada um de seus rostos. Até eu estava realmente assustada. Nunca havia ouvido falar em vampiros e lobisomens, juntos. Dessa vez foi Edward quem falou.

-Eles estão...juntos? – eu entendi o que ele queria dizer, acho que até para eles, vampiros e lobisomens, andando como aliados era uma coisa nova.

-Sim..- ela respondeu, ainda lutando com a sua visão.

-Quanto tempo? – perguntou Carlisle

-Três dias mais ou menos – responder Alice, agora já voltando ao seu normal.

As expressões de todos passaram de choque a curiosidade, trocando olhares entre eles, e, por fim, repousando todos os olhares em mim.


End file.
